


Merry Christmas, Baby Brother

by SophiaStones123



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Brotherly - Freeform, Other, brotherly-fluff, purely brotherly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaStones123/pseuds/SophiaStones123





	

His hand brushed against his brother's cheek gently.

He made a wish.

"I wish that you will always be happy."

"No matter where I am..."

"Or where you are...."

"I just hope that you will be as happy as ever."

He opened his eyes and gazed at his brother sadly.

"I miss you, Donnie."

He whispered as he covered Donnie with a quilt.

His tears flowed as he kissed his brother on the forehead.

"I love you all so much."

"Get well soon."

With another tearful glance...

The turtle left.

Next Day  
Donnie woke up....

To find a present right beside him.

When he opened that present...

He found something that caused him to tear up.

"Mikey...."

"Thank you."

There, on the bedside desk...

Now lied a purple-patterned scarf.

"I....I love you so much...."

"W-Where have you gone...these past weeks?"

Donnie whispered sadly as his hand brushed against the soft fabric.

"And how did you get this much money..."

"To get one for me?"

"And probably, for the others?"

He held the scarf closer to him.

"I miss you, baby brother."

"I wish that you are home...with us."

"To celebrate Christmas with us."

He looked at the family photo and sighed.

"Watashi wa anata, akanbō no kyōdai ga daisukidesu."

(I love you, baby brother.)

"Sugu ni kitaku shite kudasai."

(Please, come home soon.)

Just then, his thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Donnie."

"Come down for breakfast."

His voice sounded tired and worn.

Donnie wiped his damp eyes hurriedly before doing so.

"Can't you see how you are hurting the family, Mikey?"

That Night  
The snow had started to fall quite heavily.

Even though the surrounding air was as cold as ice...

Donnie's heart was even colder.

He might appear to be doing their evening patrol with his brothers...

But his heart was somewhere else.

His eyes were hovering around the city...

Searching for his long-lost brother.

He wanted to hold his brother as tight as he could, to tell him how much he had been missed.

However, his heart sank in disappointment.

In the entire patrol, his brother did not appear.

Donnie sighed softly and sadly.

"Ok, I guess now we better head...back...."

Leo was no better either.

Donnie might not be a mind-reader, but he assumed that...

He knew what...or rather....whom was Leo thinking about.

"Yeah, I guess...."

Raph answered with his head down....

But Donnie knew better.

"So, let's go."

They were better to head off when...

"Do you even THINK that I will let you go this easily?"

Everything went black.

Meanwhile  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO DONNIE?"

"Show yourself."

The 2 turtles stood firm.

After some time, 2 voices sounded.

"Heh, heh. It seems that they had fell for our tricks, Hun."

"It seems that you are right, Bradford."

"Looks like I have underestimated you."

"Grrr..."

"Hun! What have you done to Donnie?!"

"Well, while you are all distracted, freaks..."

"We gave him something...quite refreshing."

"If you gave him poison or somethin...."

"I WILL REALLY POUND YA!"

"RAPH!"

A growl erupted from the second-in-command.

"It is not poison, fool."

"It is a mere sedative, enough to make your brother fall asleep."

"But he will not be falling asleep anymore."

"The next time, turtle...."

"He'd be dead."

"Y-YOU!"

"And I see that something had changed as well."

He looked around and laughed mockingly.

"Where is that puny weakling?"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY BROTHER THAT!"

However, despite Raph's screams and shouts...

Rahzar continued talking in a mocking fashion.

The Foot Ninjas and Purple Dragons started to attack.

"It had been very...fun...."

"To see that turtle cry in pain."

"Haha..."

Raph's eyes turned to slits.

"You should've seen how that turtle moan, and groan..."

"Saying that he wants that precious 'family' of his."

Seeing how Raph became even more furious...

Rahzar smirked and continued.

"'Raph, come, come save me....'"

"'I need you, Leo.'"

"'Donnie, where are you?'"

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!"

"How I love making that turtle yell and squeal...."

"But most of all..."

He peered at Raph.

"How I love....dissecting him."

It was the last straw.

Meanwhile  
The Purple Dragons, who did not attack...

Rushed towards the purple-clad turtle.

"Heh heh, wait till Hun hears about this."

When they were about to touch him, however...

They were knocked back.

They rubbed their faces angrily and tried to see the attacker.

He was not there.

When they were looking around...

"Nighty-night."

Everything went black for the Purple Dragons.

The figure looked at the turtle and sighed softly.

He carried the turtle away.

Soon  
They finally defeated Hun and Rahzar.

Raph was so angry...

That he only saw red.

Leo was just as furious, but he struggled to remain calm.

They were in battle, after all.

When they turned to face them...

Rahzar threw down one final warning.

"We will be back, turtles!"

"COUNT ON IT!"

"Oh, and one more thing."

He smirked again.

"How I enjoyed watching your brother die...."

"Before my very eyes."

"You....MONSTER!"

However, before he got to attack them...

They escaped again...

Like the cowards that they were.

Leo and Raph breathed heavily...

And sat hard on the rooftop.

"Leo, do you think..."

"That Mikey...."

"No, I don't think so."

"T-Those presents...."

"R-Remember?"

"Oh. Right."

They looked at their scarves lovingly.

They might not have anything, not even a note....

To indicate who was the giver...

But they all guessed who it was.

"Should we find that knucklehead?"

"I...I don't know."

"I...."

Suddenly, Leo remembered something.

"W-Where's Donnie?"

Raph's eyes widened.

"Oh, shell."

They looked around...

And they exchanged glances.

"Do you think...."

Leo nodded.

"Let's go!"

Meanwhile  
Mikey took his hood off and caressed his brother's forehead.

He missed him, he missed all of them.

However, if they saw his form...

They would just kick him out.

Mikey looked at the scarf that Donnie had chosen to wear...

And gasped in surprise.

It was the same scarf that he had given Donnie...

Last...night.

Mikey sobbed.

"Why?"

His hand brushed against his brother's cheek as he wept.

"Why would you want to remember me?"

"I am hideous, I am a freak."

"Now that I am human, I am twice as ugly...."

"And useless."

He took his brother's clothes off, put his brother into bed and tucked him in.

"I love you, Donnie."

He kissed his brother's forehead gently.

"I just hope that you are happy without me."

He was about to make his leave.

The knob was almost in his grasp...

When....

"WAIT!"

A walk was followed by a limp.

Before he knew it...

2 strong, yet warm arms were wrapped around him.

"D-Don't l-leave."

"S-Stay, Mikey...."

"I-I d-don't care what you look like..."

"Just, please, stay."

Mikey's heart tugged at the weak statement.

"I am a burden, Donnie."

"I shouldn't be here."

"If I stay, I would only annoy you guys, and make you all unhappy."

"If I go, everyone would be happier."

Donnie shook his head rapidly.

"You will all be safe too."

"Whether we will be safe or not, does not matter with whether you are here or not."

Donnie's grip on Mikey was even tighter.

"I missed you so much, Mikey."

"I don't care whether you are human or not...."

"I don't care whether you are different from us...."

"Please, stay here."

"You belong here."

"With us."

"B-But R-Rahzar...."

Mikey suddenly started to cry.

Donnie continued to hug him tightly...

Even when Mikey fell onto the floor.

"H-He told me that...."

"I was always a burden."

"You guys were all annoyed with me because I am too dependent on you guys."

"I am a big goofball who o-only....only cares about having fun."

"And i-it's all true, Donnie."

"No..."

"Yes, it is."

"That's why I stayed far away from you guys."

"I even got a job, so that I won't be short of money."

("So, that's how he could afford the scarves.")

"I....I will just be a burden if I stay here."

"I...I should go."

"Mikey, don't."

Donnie pulled Mikey back.

Mikey continued to find the door interesting.

"Look, I know that at times, we do find your acts annoying, and we do wish that you could focus more...."

Mikey continued to look at the door.

"But you are still our brother."

"The brother that we love and miss very much."

After a moment of silence, he received a teary response.

"Really?"

He nodded his head hard.

"Yes, Mikey."

"I love you so much."

"And I am sure that Raph and Leo do too."

He covered Mikey with a nearby blanket.

"I love you, Mikey."

"I miss you."

"I don't regret to say this..."

"But..."

Mikey closed his eyes to resist tearing up.

"I am proud and happy to be your brother...."

"And to be here with you."

After a moment...

Mikey finally turned around.

Donnie hugged him tightly...

And held him closer to his plastron.

Mikey started to cry in Donnie's plastron.

The night continued...

With Donnie's soothing words...

In an attempt to comfort his sad brother.

Later  
"Donnie?"

"I'm in here."

When Leo and Raph came in, they were utterly surprised.

"Erm, what...."

On Donnie's bed and heavily covered by the quilt....

There laid a human.

Donnie was stroking his back gently...

And looking affectionately at the human.

"Ssshhhhh..."

"Mikey's asleep."

"Mikey?"

They almost squeaked in amazement.

Their brother was turned into....

A human?

"Ssshhh, we will discuss this later."

"Right now, let's go call Casey and April...."

"And explain to them about why we couldn't come to their Christmas Eve party."

They nodded their heads and went out.

Donnie stayed with Mikey....

And ruffled his hair.

"Merry Christmas, baby brother."

He kissed Mikey gently on the forehead.

"We love you too."

"Never forget that."


End file.
